cinemafandomcom_it-20200216-history
Charles Gray
|data di morte = |luogo di morte = Brompton, Londra |sepoltura = |padre = |madre = |coniuge 1 = |figli= }} Charles Gray è stato un attore britannico, molto famoso per il ruolo del malvagio Blofeld nel film Agente 007 - Una cascata di diamanti. Biografia Giovinezza Gray was born Donald Marshall Gray Gray nacque a Bournemouth, nell'Hampshire, figlio di Maude Elizabeth (nata Marshall) e Donald Gray, che era un geometra.Charles Gray Biography (1928-2000) Gray frequentò la Bournemouth School insieme a Benny Hill durante la Seconda Guerra Mondiale. Alcuni dei suoi amici ricordo che le pareti della sua camera da letto erano tappezzate di foto di stelle del cinema. Carriera teatrale Iniziò la carriera teatrale in un club del teatro vicino al Bournemouth's Palace Court Hotel, dove all'ultimo minuto fu chiamato a recitare in The Beaux' Stratagem. Gray soprese tutti, compreso se stesso, per la qualità della sua interpretazione. Quando Gray si allontanò da Bournemouth alla fine del 1950, i suoi genitori sono rimasti nella casa di famiglia fino alla loro morte. Su diventare un attore professionista ha dovuto cambiare il suo nome, in quanto vi era già un attore di nome Donald Gray . Ha scelto Charles Gray in parte perché Carlo era il nome del nonno materno, anche perché aveva un amico di nome Carlo, e in parte perché ha pensato che sembrava bello. Per la sua prima apparizione a Broadway, nel 1961 musical Kean , è andato sotto il nome di Oliver grigio. Quando lasciò Bournemouth alla fine degli anni Cinquanta, i suoi genitori rimasero nella loro casa di famiglia fino alla loro morte. Quando divenne un attore, Gray dovette cambiare il proprio nome inquanto già esisteva un attore di nome Donald Gray. Egli scelse il nome Charles Gray sia perché Charles era il nome del nonno paterno, sia perchè era il nome di un amico. Per la sua prima apparizione a Broadway, nel musical Kean del 1961, egli usò il nome Oliver Gray. Carriera cinematografica Durante gli anni Sessanta Gray recitò in diverse serie televisive, comprese Danger Man con Patrick MacGoohan e Maigret. Gray recitò inoltre con Laurence Olivier nel film The Entertainer. Nel 1967 recitò con Peter O'Toole e Omar Sharif nel film La notte dei generali. L'anno successivo recitò nel film di 007 Agente 007 - Si vive solo due volte.Quattro anni dopo avrebbe interpretato Ernst Stavro Blofeld, il nemico principale di James Bond, in Agente 007 - Una cascata di diamanti, accanto all'attore Sean Connery. Opera più prolifico di Gray come attore è stata tra il 1968 e il 1979, quando è apparso in più di quaranta film importante e produzioni televisive. In questo periodo è forse più noto per aver interpretato il criminologo (il narratore), in Il Rocky Horror Picture Show e un carattere simile, il giudice Oliver Wright, nel sequel del 1981 Shock Treatment . Nel 1983, ha recitato accanto a Coral Browne e Alan Bates nel pluripremiato film tv Un inglese all'estero . Nel 1985, ha recitato in un episodio della serie TV della BBC detective Bergerac , dal titolo 'di là dei sogni?' e coinvolgente magia nera, scomparendo misteriosamente nell'ultima scena. Tra il 1968 e il 1979 Gray recitò in circa quaranta film e film televisivi. Tra questi sono da ricordare The Rocky Horror Picture Show ed il suo sequel Shock Treatment. Nel 1983 recita accanto a Coral Browne e Alan Bates nel film An Englishman Abroad. Altri suoi film molto famosi sono The Devil Rides Out (1968), La squadriglia dei falchi rossi (1969), Cromwell (1970) e La notte del licantropo (1974). Ultimi anni Gray portrayed Mycroft Holmes in both the 1976 film The Seven-Per-Cent Solution and opposite Jeremy Brett's Sherlock in four episodes of the 1984 Granada Television series The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes. In two episodes of the final Brett series, The Memoirs of Sherlock Holmes, he had leading roles as Mycroft, the first because Watson actor Edward Hardwicke was busy on another film project and the second as a result of Brett's illness. Other television appearances include Dennis Potter's Blackeyes, The New Statesman, Thriller, Upstairs, Downstairs, Bergerac, Porterhouse Blue, plus a range of Shakespearean roles. He regularly dubbed for Jack Hawkins after Hawkins's larynx was removed to combat throat cancer, as the two otherwise highly distinctive men's voices were similar. An example of this is in the film Theatre of Blood. Morte Charles Gray morì di tumore il 7 marzo 2000. Venne cremato al Golders Green Crematorium dove tutt'oggi le sue ceneri riposano. Filmografia *''La spada della libertà'' (Sword of Freedom), negli episodi "The Suspects" (1957) e "Choice of Weapons" (1957) *''Producers' Showcase, nell'episodio "Romeo and Juliet" (1957) *Robin Hood'' (The Adventures of Robin Hood), nell'episodio "The Mark" (1957) *L'affare Dreyfus'' (I Accuse!) (1958) *''Heart of a Child'' (1958) *''Bachelor Father, nell'episodio "Uncle Bentley and the Matchmaker" (1958) *Expresso Bongo'' (1958) Film TV *''Rendezvous, nell'episodio "Markheim" (1959) *Boyd Q.C., nell'episodio "In Camera" (1959) *BBC Sunday-Night Theatre, negli episodi " Television World Theatre: The Captain of Koepenick" (1958) e "The Small Back Room" (1959) *The Invisible Man, nell'episodio "The Vanishing Evidence" (1959) *Follow a Star'' (1959) (non accreditato) *''Tommy the Toreador'' (1959) *''Probation Officer, nell'episodio 1x16 (1959) *No Hiding Place, nell'episodio "Who Is Gustav Varnia?" (1959) *The Desperate Man'' (1959) *''The Four Just Men, negli episodi "The Slaver" (1959), "The Man in the Road" (1960) e "Money to Burn" (1960) *Gli sfasati'' (The Entertainer) (1960) *''Il primo uomo sulla Luna'' (Man in the Moon) (1960) *''Danger Man, negli episodi "The Key" (1960) e "The Deputy Coyannis Story" (1961) *ITV Play of the Week, negli episodi "Tiger at the Gates" (1960) e "Any Other Business?" (1961) *The First Gentleman'' (1961) Film TV *''Out of This World, nell'episodio "The Tycoons" (1962) *Maigret, nell'episodio "Voices from the Past" (1962) *Suspense, nell'episodio "Personal and Private" (1963) *Drama 61-67, nell'episodio "Drama '63: The Perfect Friday" (1963) *Tea Party'' (1965) Film TV *''50.000 sterline per tradire'' (Masquerade1965) *''Armchair Mystery Theatre, negli episodi "Time and Mr Madingley" (1965) e "The Lodger" (1965) *The Troubleshooters, nell'episodio "The Schloss Belt" (1965) *La notte dei generali'' (The Night of the Generals) (1967) *''Agente 007 - Si vive solo due volte'' (You Only Live Twice) (1967) *''L'uomo che viene da lontano'' (The Man Outside) (1967) *''Guerra amore e fuga'' (The Secret War of Harry Frigg) (1968) *''Armchair Theatre, negli episodi "Guest Appearance" (1959) e "The Three Wives of Felix Hull" (1968) *Love Story, negli episodi "A Toy Soldier" (1966) e "The Egg on the Face of the Tiger" (1968) *The Devil Rides Out'' (1968) *''Something to Hide'' (1968) Serie TV *''La squadriglia dei falchi rossi'' (Mosquito Squadron) (1969) *''The Merchant of Venice'' (1969) Film TV *''Quel maledetto ispettore Novak'' (The File of the Golden Goose) (1969) *''L'esecutore'' (The Executioner1970) *''W. Somerset Maugham, nell'episodio "The Closed Shop" (1970) *Cromwell'' (Cromwell) (1970) *''Menace, nell'episodio "Nine Bean Rows" (1970) *The Nine Ages of Nakedness'' (1970) (voce) *''London'' (1971) *''Ora zero: operazione oro'' (When Eight Bells Toll1971) (voce) (non accreditato) *''Doctor at Large, nell'episodio "A Situation Full of Promise" (1971) Episodio TV (non accreditato) *Play for Today, nell'episodio "Michael Regan" (1971) *Thirty-Minute Theatre, negli episodi "Something to Hide: The First Floor" (1968), "Something to Hide: The Studio" (1968), "Something to Hide: The Caretaker's Flat" (1968), "Asquith in Orbit." (1971) e "Jenkins" (1971) *Agente 007 - Una cascata di diamanti'' (Diamonds Are Forever) (1971) *''Upstairs, Downstairs, nell'episodio "Married Love" (1972) *The Rivals of Sherlock Holmes, nell'episodio "The Absent-Minded Coterie" (1973) *The Upper Crusts, negli episodi "Decline and Fall" (1973), "By Endeavour Alone" (1973), "One Door Opens" (1973), "Sitting Pretty" (1973), "A Tradition of Service" (1973) e "Putting on the Ritz" (1973) *Oscar insanguinato'' (Theatre of Blood) (1973) (voce) (non accreditato) *''The Song of Songs'' (1973) Film TV *''Delirious: il baratro della follia'' (Tales That Witness Madness) (1973) (voce) (non accreditato) *''On the Game'' (1974) (voce) *''I misteri di Orson Welles'' (Great Mysteries), nell'episodio "A Time to Remember" (1974) *''La notte del licantropo'' (The Beast Must Die) (1974) *''Fall of Eagles, nell'episodio "Tell the King the Sky Is Falling" (1974) *Dial M for Murder, nell'episodio "Firing Point" (1974) *Mutiny'' (1975) Film TV *''Thriller, nell'episodio "Night Is the Time for Killing" (1975) *The Venturers, nell'episodio "The Cannibals" (1975) *Churchill's People, nell'episodio "Mutiny" (1975) *The Rocky Horror Picture Show'' (The Rocky Horror Picture Show) (1975) *''The Philanthropist'' (1975) Film TV *''Twelfth Night'' (1976) Film TV *''BBC Play of the Month'' (1967-1976) Serie TV *''Sherlock Holmes: soluzione settepercento'' (The Seven-Per-Cent Solution) (1976) *''Softly Softly: Task Force, negli episodi "We're in This Together" (1974) e "Alarums and Excursions" (1976) *Three Dangerous Ladies'' (1977) *''The Galton & Simpson Playhouse, nell'episodio "Cheers" (1977) *Sette notti in Giappone'' (Seven Nights in Japan) (1977) *''ITV Sunday Night Drama, nell'episodio "The Late Wife" (1977) *Drama, nell'episodio "Six Characters in Search of an Author by Pirandello" (1977 *Across a Crowded Room'' (1978) Film TV *''Uomini d'argento'' (Silver Bears) (1978) *''Il testamento'' (The Legacy) (1978) *''King Richard the Second'' (1978) Film TV *''Julius Caesar'' (1979) Film TV *''Hazell, nell'episodio "Hazell and the Deptford Virgin" (1979) *Ike'' (1979) Miniserie TV *''The House on Garibaldi Street'' (1979) Film TV *''Mrs. R's Daughter'' (1979) Film TV *''Schalcken the Painter'' (1979) Film TV *''Heartland, nell'episodio "Working Arrangements" (1980) *We, the Accused'' (1980) Miniserie TV *''Assassinio allo specchio'' (The Mirror Crack'd) (1980) *''Marie'' (1980-1981) Serie TV *''Ticket to Heaven'' (1981) *''Shock Treatment'' (Shock Treatment) (1981) *''Troilus & Cressida'' (1981) Film TV *''Charles & Diana: A Royal Love Story'' (1982) Film TV *''An Englishman Abroad'' (1983) Film TV *''The Comedy of Errors'' (1983) Film TV *''The Gourmet'' (1984) Film TV *''Triplo gioco'' (The Jigsaw Man) (1984) *''A Profile of Arthur J. Mason'' (1984) Film TV *''Le avventure di Sherlock Holmes'' (The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes), nell'episodio "L'interprete greco" (1985) *''Bergerac, nell'episodio "What Dreams May Come?" (1985) *Tall Tales & Legends, nell'episodio "Casey at the Bat" (1986) *C.A.T.S. Eyes, nell'episodio "Fit" (1986) Episodio TV *Tickets for the Titanic, nell'episodio "Keeping Score" (1987) *Porterhouse Blue, negli episodi 1x2, 1x3 e 1x4 (1987) *Screenplay, nell'episodio "Cariani and the Courtesans" (1987) *Dreams Lost, Dreams Found'' (1987) Film TV *''The New Statesman, negli episodi "Waste Not Want Not" (1987) e "Baa Baa Black Sheep" (1987) *Hannay, nell'episodio "The Fellowship of the Black Stone" (1988) *Small World, negli episodi "Unreal Cities" (1988), "What Shall We Do Tomorrow?" (1988), "Throbbing and Waiting" (1988) e "Hurry Up, Please, It's Time" (1988) *Il ritorno di Sherlock Holmes'' (The Return of Sherlock Holmes), nell'episodio "I piani Bruce-Partington" (1988) *''The Nineteenth Hole, nell'episodio 1x2 (1989) *Blackeyes, nell'episodio 1x3 (1989) *Eine Frau namens Harry'' (1990) *''The Paper Man'' (1990) Miniserie TV *''Firestar: First Contact'' (1991) *''Shrinks, nell'episodio 1x3 (1991) *Performance, nell'episodio "Absolute Hell" (1991) *Tales from the Poop Deck, negli episodi "Here Be Pirates!" (1992) e "Till De'Ath Do Us Part" (1992) *Le memorie di Sherlock Holmes'' (The Memoirs of Sherlock Holmes), negli episodi "I pince-nez dorati" (1994) e "La pietra di Mazarino" (1994) *''Rossella'' (Scarlett) (1994) Miniserie TV *''Madson, negli episodi 1x5 e 1x6 (1996) *The Tichborne Claimant'' (1998) *''Longitude'' (2000) Film TV Note Gray, Charles